The invention relates to X-ray type systems and in particular to that portion of such systems that pertain to the development and fixing of exposed X-ray films. Specifically, the invention relates to a rapid means of developing and fixing exposed X-ray film, particularly useful for the development and fixing of dental-type exposed X-ray film. Such X-rays may also be referred to as radiographs.
In the prior art of processing exposed X-ray film it was necessary to use a dark room and a series of baths and pieces of equipment for developing and fixing the exposed film. Later some attempts at rapid development were made using a monobath solution, a combined developer and fixing solution. Still later in the prior art the film was enclosed in a container, exposed, and then developed and fixed by injecting a monobath solution into the container.
Problems exist in the above latter mentioned prior art method and device in that the container leaks, particularly where the injection was made for the monobath solution and where the injecting device further punctured or damaged the container. The leakage results in irregular and poor quality developed negatives of the exposed film. The leaking material is also objectionable because of its staining effect on the hands, clothes, and surrounding objects. The present invention overcomes these problems.
The present invention is particularly useful when dental-type X-ray film is to be developed. The pouch-like enclosure of the exposed X-ray film can be injected with the monobath solution and massaged for approximately 15 seconds to completely treat the film by assuring that the monobath solution is massaged against the film. In effect, the present invention becomes a "chairside system" for processing the film beside the dental patient chair as soon as it is exposed.
The specific structure of the pouch-like enclosure of the present invention assures that the insertion of the injection needle does not puncture or damage the pouch-like enclosure so that other openings are caused that result in leakage of the solution. A special pocket assures a properly aimed and directed needle injection, and a thickened area in the pouch-like enclosure beyond the point of injection assures that further puncture or damage to the pouch-like enclosure is prevented.
A sealant that fills the special pocket assures the effective sealing of the point where the injection needle entered the pouch-like enclosure wall, thus preventing leakage of the monobath solution at that point and any consequent staining as aforementioned.
The present invention, described hereinbefore as being particularly useful for developing and fixing dental-type exposed X-ray film, may also be used for developing and fixing other exposed X-ray film, regardless of size or configuration.
The present invention consists of an unexposed X-ray film enclosed in a pouch-like enclosure, described hereinafter. Within the enclosed pouch-like enclosure the unexposed X-ray film may have a gauze-like or paper-like insert on each side of and interfacing with the unexposed X-ray film. The gauze-like or paper-like insert on each side of the unexposed X-ray film is useful in a later phase of the use of the present invention to assure that injected monobath solution, described hereinafter, completely wets and washes the surfaces of the X-ray film after exposure for a proper development and fixing.
It is to be understood, however, that the assembly of the present invention without the use of the gauze-like or paperlike inserts is also within the scope and intent of this invention.
The pouch-like enclosure mentioned hereinbefore for the unexposed X-ray film is completely sealed around the X-ray film as described hereinafter. The pouch-like enclosure consists of a front wall member and a back wall member. The front wall member and the back wall member are sealed around the unexposed film in a distinctive seam pattern as shown in the drawings and as will be described in detail in the Description of the Preferred Embodiments.
The distinctive seam pattern provides for the formation of a pocket where an injection needle may be inserted as described hereinafter. The pocket serves to guide the injection needle for a proper in-line insertion, and also as pocket holding means for a self-sealing sealer, through which the needle is inserted. The sealer seals the opening when the injection needle is withdrawn. The proper sealing can be assured by gently and firmly squeezing the pocket area on the outside of the front and back wall members as the injection needle is withdrawn.
The distinctive seam pattern also provides for a thickened seam portion beyond the normal insertion point of the insertion needle to provide a reinforced seal to prevent a puncture of the pouch-like enclosure in case the insertion needle is inserted an excessive distance.
The front wall member is made shorter in length at the top end than the back wall member so as to provide an easy means of separating and gripping the two wall members when the pouch-like enclosure is to be pulled apart to remove the developed and fixed negative after processing the exposed film. The shortened front wall member also provides an indicating means as to the position of the unexposed X-ray film inside of the sealed pouch-like enclosure. The vinyl backing of the film package is vinyl lead.
After the film has been exposed, such as in and for the case of a dental-type X-ray film, it is ready for the rapid X-ray developing procedure of the rapid X-ray developing system of the present invention.
For the rapid developing procedure a syringe-type device fitted to a supply container for and of a monobath solution (as aforementioned), is also fitted with an injection needle. The injection needle is inserted through and within, and guided by, the pocket formed by the distinctive seam pattern of the pouch-like enclosure of the X-ray film. The injection needle passes through the aforementioned self-sealing sealant within the pocket.
As the injection needle punctures and passes through the end seam of the pocket, which may be referred to as the bottom seam of the pocket, the needle opening of the injection needle is then within the interior of the pouch-like enclosure where the exposed X-ray film is located. Operation of the syringe type device, a pumping action, pumps a portion of the monobath solution in and from the supply container affixed to the syringe device and into the interior of the pouch-like enclosure. The monobath solution surrounds the exposed X-ray film.
After removing the injection needle by withdrawing it from the pouch-like enclosure and assuring the seal at the injection point as aforementioned, the pouch-like enclosure is massaged for about 15 seconds to thoroughly develop and fix the exposed X-ray film, the pouch-like enclosure is opened as aforementioned to remove the developed and fixed X-ray negative.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a rapid X-ray developing system.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a rapid X-ray developing system that does not leak the developing and fixing solution.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rapid X-ray developing system that has guide means for an injection means for a developing and fixing solution.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a rapid X-ray developing system that has a seal means to seal an opening where an injection has been made.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a rapid X-ray developing system that provides a reinforcing means for preventing punctures or damages by a solution injection means.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.